narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Emperor vs The Demon of the Sound
Ryuga stood on the outskirts of Dragakure having and knowing the feeling of a threatnung forces was near. Ryuga then prepared for battle; First he threw his ancestor's out fit on that basically looked like Hashirama's attire. He was then headed out the door when he remeberd he almost left his very unique tool. Standing on the gate of Dragakure, Sakebu commands ninja from otogakure to go forth in a rather unexpected raid. He patiently waits for his opponent, the almighhty dragon emperor, Ryuga. As Ryuga made his way out the gate he found, himself being rushed by unknown ninja with a sound note on their headbands. Seconds later Ryuga noticed Ryuu sucking almost 75% of the ninja into his Kamui, "Ryuga go and find the source I got these chumps!" He states as Ryuga then runs towards the gates and is stopped as he sees a man standing on the gate. Ryuga stops to regain in state of mind, "Whoa whoa whoa, i'm not the type to talk, but you're standing on some really valuable material, i'm gonna ask just once step off." Ryuga said with great disgrace. Sakebu chuckles. "So, the leader is an uchiha, as the rumor told.." He brushes the dust off of his shoulder, and readies into a fighting position. "I've never really seen one of you guys up close, only in the stories of the past. Show me what you've got, uchiha." Ryuga looks in pity as he states, "You obviously don't know who I really am, yeah yeah i'm of the great uchiha clan, though because you stand here you don't know why people fear me well i'll tell you. I'm this worlds current Dragon Emperor. With that he finish, "Well since you get into fighting stance I guess we'll start with taijutsu, very well." Ryuga then got into his Perfect Eagle Fighting Style and went for a fearsome blow to the face. "Dragon emperor, you say? My, now that just sounds kind of juvenile." The otokage waves four handseals, then presses his arm against the opponent. "Sound Release: Demon Screech!" Making a very loud ear piercing noise, directed straight at ryuuga, then turns to the side to avoid the attack. "Now, Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" He cries, as he lets snakes go from under his sleeve. Ryuga waited until the snakes almost connected with his, when his eyes went from bold black to the three tomoe sharingan, right before the snakes touched Ryuga used his Kamui to suck the snakes into another dimension. "That's the red eye... the fabled sharingan." Sakebu does a Typical Bunshin Hand Seal. Two clones appear, and now all forms of Sakebu are doing hand seals. In unison, they all cry, "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" As they send more than 20 miniature fireballs at Ryuga. Ryuga grabs hit Gunbai and uses Gunbai Fanned Wind to block all the fire balls he then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to kill the clones, afterwards a disturbing sound left Ryuga holding his ears. Sakebu appears from the smoke, using Sound Release: Sound Wall. He quits holding the horse handseal, and pants. "Not bad, that really tested my reflexes there." His curse seal is now spreaded over his body. It then shines bright orange. "Let us see you face this.." He says under his breath, as his body glows bright black with eyes all over him. Ryuga says nothing and instantly teleports infront of his kicking him square in the chin into the air were he was now preforming the Front Lotus. As the front lotus is performed, Sakebu coughs up another form of himself, and slithers away, avoiding further damage. "You did good kicking me." He says, as body reforms his legs. "Lets see you try this on for size!" He says releasing more snakes from his mouth. Ryuga flips in mid air while reaching into a pouch on his lower leg. He then pulls out explosive tags connected to kunai and throws about 10 of them towards the snakes killing them all. While still in the air Ryuga performs hand signs with one hand and with the other reaches for another kunai attached to a explosive tag. He throws it, and uses Fire Release: Exploding Fire Dragon. Sakebu starts going through the ground and reappears farther back. He then throws several kunai with bells and explosive, with the kunai with bells directed at ryuga himself, and the kunai with explosive tags aimed at where he will land. Right before Ryuga lands a wing appears to cover him from the damage done, and quickly after he recuperates he uses his Dragon Fist Technique to hit Sakebu square in the face. After he is hit, snakes come out of sakebu's sleeve. Not ordinary snakes, but chakra absorbing snakes, that all strangle him, revealing a Dark Aura. "This chakra is dark.. are you a jinchuriki?" He says, wiping the blood off of his cheek. When Ryuga heard those words his body just completely transformed in Ten-Tails: One Tailed Form. "T'would appear so.." He says, as the snakes slither back. "No matter. The chakra feels good, anyways." He says, weaving hand signals. "Sound Release: Screeching Fist!" He cries, sending a heavy ounch at ryuga. The beast calms down, and Ryuga is then back to his normal state. "That was so, aching you know." Ryuga states, "Though let's continue." He then reaches for shuriken to throw at Sakebu, but he easily dodges them, but now was Ryuga's chance he then used his Sharingan: Complete Control Technique. He thinks, "Copying my moves eh.. I have a different strategy then." He punches the ground, and as the punch hits, a loud wave of sound is sent out, directed right at ryuga. While this happens, he proceeds to throw two wires around Ryuga, in plan for a bigger attack. Ryuga sits and watches it happen. Finishing setting up the attack, he connects bells and explosive tags to the wires. "Waiting for me, eh.. Let's make it so you don't get out of this one." He weaves handseals. "Poison Breath!" He cries, as he starts breathing poisonous gas. "Now, for thebig attack." He says, letting more chakra go from his body, chakra he gained thanks to absorbing some of ryugas. Now, the attack was explosive. He waits to see how ryuga copes with this one. Ryuga's three tomoe sharingan then turns into his MS he then uses his rewinding technique to reverse time. Time was now where Sakebu had wrapped Ryuga up, at this point Ryuga knows whats gonna happens so he makes his Susanoo (Ryuga) ribcage appear. He then breaks free of the wires and uses Great God's Push to push Sakebu away, then Ryuga escapes. "Play like that if you wish, however.." Using attack prevention, he starts morphing through the ground some more. Emerging from the smoke, he uses Sound Release: Demon Screech once more, melting the imperfect ribcage away. His hand then glows light blue. "Now, for the finishing touch! Five Elements Seal!" He cries using up some of the last bit of his chakra. "That'll disable you from using Juubi for a while.. but not the susano'o." He pants. He thinks, "Now, to find a way around that.."